The World at Mercy
by storyboy7289
Summary: The planet Earth is under attack. But by who or maybe even, what? Tenchi and pals must find out how to stop them before it's to late!!


Chapter 1 - A New Beginning  
Life was peaceful on the planet Earth. Its blue skies, filled with white puffy clouds and life. People walked around with nothing in their mind except to enjoy their life. A noisy group of seven people could be seen walking through the streets of gravel and excitement. They were doing their daily shopping along with two girls arguing over the boy that sighed as he walked. They, like everyone else, were casually walking the streets of Tokyo on a vacation of some sort. A cabit of some sort, had suddenly got out of the young blue-haired girl's arms, and started going after a barrel of carrots in a pick-up truck. The young girl grabs the cabit by its tail just before it gets on the truck. Their story begins here.  
  
"Sasami, what did I tell you about Ryo-Ohki? She could have stayed at home, but you wanted to bring her along and you almost lost her." Ayeka scolded, "I am getting much to old for this." "Hey cheer up princess, you only have like. forty-three thousand more year to live," chuckled Ryoko. "Whatever pirate, I'm glad to see you addressing me properly, but that does not change my mind of having you arrested when we get off Earth," scoffed Ayeka. "Girls, can we please stop fighting?" Tenchi asked worriedly, "People are starting to stare at you both. And when they do that, you both go crazy and the whole town ends up in ashes." "I do not!" Ayeka argued. "Yeah you do, remember the last time you went crazy?" Ryoko asked, chuckling while walking to a wooden chair and sitting down. "Let me think." Ayeka brandishing a pillow and placing it on the bench, and then she sat down.  
  
"Leave Lord Tenchi alone!!" Ayeka shouted while summoning Azaka and Kamidake to her side. Ryoko remained in one place; she had used her abilities to enshroud them into a hemisphere that let no one see in it, and let nothing let out, unless it was something of very great force, until Ryoko instructed it to. Then she lifted her fingers and a beam appeared. "Azaka, Kamidake!! Full Force Shield now!!" Ayeka shouted. "Yes madam" Azaka and Kamidake said simultaneously while creating a force field to reflect Ryoko's attack back at her. But Ryoko easily dodged it by moving from one place to another. She now took a position mid-air and prepared another beam. "That is so pathetic Ayeka, you can't hit me if your life depended on it!! Haha!!" Ryoko laughed. "Err. Azaka, Kamidake!! Prepare the Full Jurain Blast!!" Ayeka commanded quite loudly "But mistress, a blast like that could take out the whole continent of Japan, like a bomb had taken out two of Japan's cities once in the past before!!" Azaka warned nervously. "I don't care, as long as I'm getting rid of that demon, I'll be glad to take that risk!!" Ayeka shouted malevolently. "As you wish, Full Jurain Blast!!" Azaka and Kamidake cried. For a moment there was nothing, then a pink dot appeared and then more and more dots all of pink appeared each in a bigger size than the last. The dots formed a line and they started rotating until they stopped in a line straight up an down, the dots shown brighter and brighter and then shot out. Ryoko quickly, but just barely dodged it, while Ayeka stomped on the ground for missing. The shot went straight for Ryoko's barrier and broke through it, but that considerably weakened the blast. Luckily, the blast only went four miles from their current position. Ayeka started turning pink herself and turned embarrasses of her bad behavior. "Ummm. I don't know what happened, there was this evil spirit inside me and." Ayeka started, but was interrupted when Tenchi held up his hand as to say to stop. "Save it for when we get home, we'll be lucky if no one sees us though all this dust and destruction. We'll also be luck if you didn't hurt or kill anyone." Tenchi said unhappily.  
  
"Well so what, that was a minor mistake Ryoko." Ayeka retorted. "Well if you call two years of repair to Japan's cities and land, minor, then be my guest." Ryoko laughed. "What am I going to do with you two."? Tenchi said depressed.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
